Pesadilla
by Akemi Nekoeda
Summary: Los sueños de Yosafire suelen ser coloridos, llenos de paz, de flores y, de vez en cuando aparecían porciones de tarta de manzana, pero esa noche fue diferente.


**Pesadilla**

Los sueños de Yosafire suelen ser coloridos, llenos de paz, de flores y, de vez en cuando aparecían porciones de tarta de manzana, pero esa noche fue diferente. Comenzó como de costumbre, un campo sin fin lleno de hermosas flores de todos los colores y el cielo sin rastros de nubes, solo con el sol tan cálido como siempre. Yosafire terminaba de hacer la quinta corona de flores cuando de la nada las flores a su alrededor se empezaron a convertir en polvo, las coronas ya terminadas tuvieron el mismo destino, incluso la que sostenía entre las manos. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento levanto lo que antes eran pétalos, los lentes de Yosafire se ensuciaron así que se los quito para poderlos limpiar, pero cuando se los volvió a colocar se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el mismo sitio. El cielo ya no era celeste, ahora era de un negro muy espeso y no importaba a donde mirase, todo estaba cubierto de cenizas, fuego y escombros.

_¿Dónde estoy?_\- se pregunto, caminando entre los pedazos blancos y negros esperando encontrar a alguien a quien pudiera preguntarle en donde se encontraba, o más bien, lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar. Parecía que entre más caminaba mas escombros encontraba, pero ni una sola persona. Justo cuando empezó a preocuparse escucho algo a lo lejos y por alguna razón empezó a correr en contra de su voluntad a una velocidad que no creía ser capaz de alcanzar ¿Qué estaba pasando? A medida que su cuerpo esquivaba los escombros que se ponían en su camino miles de sonidos empezaron a llegar, golpes metálicos, gritos furiosos y más. Como solo podía usar sus ojos a voluntad trato de observar el ambiente, se dio cuenta de que habían otras personas pero estas estaban luchando entre sí ¿por qué? No podía imaginárselo, seguramente fue transportada a otro mundo, este no podía ser su hogar. De repente paró en seco, una gran estaca de hielo paso justo al lado de su mejilla, podía sentir como la sangre bajaba por ella, miro al frente y no podía creer lo que veía.

¿Froze?- llamo al ángel por su nombre, ya podía usar su boca, pero Froze la miraba como si nada cuando se preparaba para lanzar otro pedazo de hielo macizo -¡Froze! ¡Detente!-pero no la escuchaba, su brazo empuño una espada que no sabía que traía, sus piernas la hicieron saltar hacia atrás para evadir el hielo y luego contraataco con una llamarada de fuego verde, dio gracias de que el ángel pudo esquivarlo.

La espada cortaba todas las flechas glaciales en el aire convirtiéndolas en escarcha capaz de rasgar la piel. Quería llorar ¿Por qué Froze no la escuchaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojada? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Trato de usar sus brazos pero todo era en vano, su cuerpo no le hacía caso. Los ataques fríos parecían no tener fin, los fragmentos más grandes venían a toda velocidad pero podía esquivarlos sin mucho esfuerzo. Se sentía atrapada en su propio cuerpo, sin poder hacer nada más que ver y gritar. Cuando logro destrozar un gran bloque de hielo que iba a aplastarla se dio cuenta de que el ángel había desaparecido, miro a todos lados pero no la encontró. Escucho la risa de Froze desde el cielo y miles de espadas de hielo empezaron a caer. Uso el fuego y la espada, saltando de escombro a escombro para no lastimarse pero una de las espadas rozo su pierna. El dolor era intenso, obligándola a esconderse detrás de un montón de hielo. Revisó su herida, se veía grave pero su cuerpo no parecía darle importancia pues se arrastro lo suficiente para llegar al extremo de su escondite. Yosafire tenía miedo, nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido. Cuando su cuerpo se dispuso a descansar un momento para tratar sus heridas vio como en una de las superficies congeladas su reflejo se distorsionaba haciéndola ver muy diferente. Tenía las mismas gafas de siempre pero su ropa se veía negra como si estuviera usando un traje, su cabello era más corto y sus cuernos muchísimo más largos. Quiso detallarse mas pero su cuerpo se volvió a impulsar en el aire, las llamas verdes la rodearon, bloqueando su vista. Cuando se sentía un poco más segura una mano atravesó el fuego y la obligo a caer, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor hasta que sintió que aterrizo sobre algo. Cuando abrió los ojos vio como su brazo sostenía la espada sobre el pecho de Froze atravesándola, la sangre empezó a correr por debajo del ángel manchando las plumas de sus alas con un intenso color carmesí. Sintió las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas ¿Cómo pudo? Debió tratar de recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo con más fuerza, si lo hubiera intentado mas entonces Froze no estaría…el dolor de su pecho empeoro cuando algo la atravesó por detrás, se lo merecía. Miro hacia su pecho y vio como la punta transparente del hielo se asomaba, casi no podía respirar. El sabor metálico en su boca era espantoso, trato de decir _lo siento_ pero su voz estaba apagada…

Despertó de golpe. Empapada de sudor, sentía como su corazón iba a mil, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, eso la tranquilizo un poco pero luego recordó la ultima parte de su sueño y salió disparada de la cama. Corrió hacia la puerta principal y salió a la calle sin impórtale dejar las puertas abiertas o el hecho de estar aun en pijamas y descalza, apenas recordó ponerse los lentes. Sus piernas se movían rápido, su respiración era pesada y el frío de la noche empezaba a apoderarse su cuerpo, pero no le importo, todo lo que pensaba en ese momento era en Froze. Cuando por fin estuvo frente a la casa del ángel no se molesto en tocar el timbre, con los puños temblorosos empezó a golpear la puerta.

¡Froze! ¡Froze! ¡Abre por favor!-grito desesperada dando golpes a la madera hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente mostrando a Froze bastante molesta.

¡Yosafire! ¿Tienes idea de lo tarde que- no pudo terminar la pregunta, Yosafire había estallado en lagrimas y la había abrazado tan fuerte que la hizo caer para atrás, los sollozos hicieron que la ira de Froze bajara considerablemente hasta casi desaparecer, algo le decía que algo estaba mal -…¿Qué sucedió?- hablo con gentileza, por unos segundos no hubo respuesta pero después escucho la voz quebradiza de Yosafire.

No…no quiero- aun no podía entenderlo pero prefirió quedarse callada, los sollozos no parecían acabar y el abrazo se hacía más fuerte, como si Yosafire tuviera miedo de que desapareciera en cualquier momento.

A pesar de que el abrazo era cálido, pudo notar que el cuerpo de Yosafire estaba frío, tenía que hacer algo.

Vamos a tomar una bebida caliente, sino podrías resfriarte-al principio parecía que Yosafire no la escuchaba pero después de un par de intentos pudo convencerla de levantarse para que la acompañara. Tomadas de la mano, Froze la llevo a la sala para que se sentara, la cubrió con una manta que dejaba para sus noche de insomnio donde acostumbraba a leer hasta que se sentía cansada. Yosafire parecía haberse calmado un poco, camino hasta la cocina para buscar el té que estaba a punto de beber cuando su puerta empezó a ser atacada, sirvió otra taza para Yosafire con dos cubos extra de azúcar. Coloco ambas tazas en una bandeja y regreso a la sala en donde Yosafire miraba un punto perdido en el piso. Puso la bandeja en la pequeña mesa de madera y se sentó al lado de la otra.

Entonces, ¿vas a contarme?-dijo tan suave como su curiosidad le permitió ofreciéndole al mismo tiempo una de las bebidas que había traído, Yosafire la agarro con ambas manos y tomo un pequeño sorbo, fue un gran alivio para ella sentir el calor inundándola, ya había comenzado a temblar de frío, trato de hablar normalmente pero las imágenes del sueño la volvieron a atormentar y sin más rompió a llorar otra vez.

Soñé algo horrible-dijo entre sollozos-estaba peleando contra ti pero yo no quería hacerlo Froze…realmente….realmente quería parar pero mi cuerpo no paraba…y entonces yo use la espada y- sus manos apretaron el agarre y sus hombros empezaron a temblar, no podía hablar más, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, todo eso se sintió tan real que parecía un recuerdo. Sabía que debía estar molestando pero cuando se despertó tenía que ver a Froze, saber que estaba bien, que solo fue un sueño y no el mundo real, se sentía cansada pero no quería ver esas imágenes de nuevo. Sintió como la tasa fue removida de sus manos, los dedos de Froze limpiaron sus ojos y luego la miro.

Fue solo un mal sueño, una pesadilla ¿de acuerdo?- y la abrazo -No importa lo horrible que fue o lo real que se sintió, solo fue un sueño…ahora estas aquí conmigo-sin más que decir le acaricio la cabeza con la esperanza de poder calmarla.

Yosafire no dejaba de repetir un lamentable _lo siento _ hasta que después de un par de minutos se quedo dormida en el hombro de Froze. El ángel pensó varias veces en despertarla para llevarla a la cama extra pero Yosafire se veía tan cansada que prefirió quedarse en esa posición y limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos cerrados. Estaba cansada, pero no quería dormir. Esa noche Froze había tenido un mal sueño, uno bastante perturbador y tenía la ligera sospecha de que Yosafire había tenido exactamente el mismo sueño…y sabia lo que podía significar. No importaba si sus sospechas eran ciertas o no, lo único que podía decir con completa seguridad era que nunca permitiría que el destino de Yosaflame y Sherbet se volviera a repetir para ellas.

* * *

Lo se, soy un horrible ser humano por hacerle esto a Yosaf xD

Dejen comentarios.

**Nyahohohoho ~ 3**


End file.
